


Clouded Aquamarines

by Wysterin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other, i dont know what im doing, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wysterin/pseuds/Wysterin
Summary: Nerina's memories are lost.Does she know this? No.Shenanigans ensue.





	Clouded Aquamarines

Your name is Nerina Efferent. You are a water sprite corrupted by waste magic. You have powers that even you cannot fathom. You have been accompanying a powerful being. It treasures your gift of future predictions, guesses to the current fate of a timeline. You are useful, you are loved by this being.

That is what you tell yourself while you feel your memories burning away in the back of your mind, burning and disappearing as the being you have watched since your first confusing days of life stares you down in disdain. The memories you cherished so much are withering, pressing at the back of your eyes, your sight failing you as you try to estimate your fate.

Then, without hesitation, you are cast away.

Do days pass? Years? There is just endless water and creatures. You do not recognize them, but instinctively know some are edible. There are bright times and dark times, you do not know why these are. Hours, or days, or months are spent floating weightlessly in the warm pressure of the water.

One day, the flat surface beneath you is slowly arching towards the undulating sky. Curiosity overwhelms you at the thought that maybe, something is behind the strange height. Tremendous effort was needed to haul yourself onto the warm ground, your chest heaving and your lungs burning as the water was expelled from them, and looking around you knew that you only knew three things.

Your name is Nerina. You are 105 years old. These are the only things you know.

 

And my dearest, although you may not remember, you know so much more than that.


End file.
